


call me daddy twice and i'll let you connect (to my wifi hotspot)

by vandoorne



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: brett realises that eddy might just be into daddy kink. as in, eddy wants to hear brett call himdaddy.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	call me daddy twice and i'll let you connect (to my wifi hotspot)

**Author's Note:**

> \- because [this](https://youtube.com/shorts/GQA3JdRziBg) happened.  
> \- baba = 爸爸 (chinese for daddy. also the same 'daddy' used for daddy kink in chinese.)

It doesn't occur to Brett until much, much later, when Eddy is kissing him and trying to pull off his hoodie at the same time in the comfort of their room, that maybe? That hotspot name? Sure, Eddy had translated it for the camera as _call out_ Daddy _twice and I'll let you connect_ , but Brett knows what it could also mean. _Call_ me _Daddy twice and I'll let you connect._ As for who might the unwritten _me_ refer to, Brett has a vague idea as to who that person might be.

See, Brett isn't the best at reading Chinese, but he's pretty certain that the word that person used for _connect_? It's definitely wrong. The word is read in the same way, but those are definitely two different meanings, and to be honest, Eddy does make such mistakes from time to time. Given how Eddy had been so encouraging, going so far as to egg him on to _do it_ when Brett had suggested that well, maybe the person needed to hear it in English instead... 

Eddy manages to pull Brett's hoodie off him, along with his t-shirt, throwing them aside. Then he's back to kissing Brett again, hands cupping his cheeks, and Brett's hands fist in Eddy's shirt, pulling him closer.

Fuck, there's something different about the way Eddy's kissing him today. Eddy kisses like he cannot get enough, hands roaming all over Brett's bare skin. It's as if there's a hunger in him that cannot be satisfied unless he devours Brett completely, and it sends a shiver down Brett's spine. All this, because... Maybe...

Eddy pulls away to catch his breath, cheeks flushed, then he's kissing Brett's jaw, down to throat while his hands move down the slope of his shoulders. He pauses for a while, pressing a kiss to Brett's mole just beside his collarbone, and then he's moving upwards, sucking a bruise into Brett's skin.

This is definitely something new, Brett thinks. There's an urgency to Eddy's movements, he bites down on Brett's skin like he's intent on leaving marks for the world to see just who he belongs to. Brett doesn't mind, of course. It's refreshing, in a way, to see Eddy all riled up like this, to feel Eddy want him so much that his hands are trembling as he touches him. By now, Brett's lying on his back on the bed, with Eddy above him, and Eddy's got one leg in between Brett's thighs.

Right. Time to take a leap of faith, Brett supposes. He's going to time this nicely, just right to get the perfect reaction from Eddy, and oh, _fuck_ —

' _Baba_ ,' Brett gasps as Eddy shifts, thigh rubbing against his erection. His hips jerk forward involuntarily to grind against Eddy, and he tugs hard at the bedsheets. Fuck. What the fuck. That did _not_ go as planned.

Eddy stops, looking up at Brett. Is that flush on his cheeks all over his neck and shoulders now? Wow. 'You. What?' Eddy asks, staring at Brett, jaw slack.

Brett groans. Trust Eddy to stop at such a moment. He licks his lips, holding Eddy's gaze. 'Or should I say _Daddy_?'

'Brett,' Eddy says, breathless.

Brett smirks. So that _had_ been Eddy after all. 'Which do you prefer,' he asks, trying to keep his voice level. As if he's having a normal conversation on a regular day, about a topic that is suitable for just about anybody's ears. ' _Baba_? Or would you prefer _Daddy_?'

It really does get to Eddy, Brett realises. Eddy's movements are almost frantic, like he's in a hurry to go somewhere and Brett laughs, telling him that he's not going anywhere but he can tell that no, that's really not the point. The whole point is that all _this_? Brett spread out beneath him, wearing nothing but a grin and his glasses, calling Eddy _Daddy_ over and over? Eddy hadn't even bothered to take off his clothes, all he had done was to undo his jeans and pull them down along with his underwear, just low enough to free his cock.

'Fuck me harder, _Daddy_ ,' Brett groans, voice a breathy exhale. Eddy's usually more careful, he moves with more finesse but tonight? It's as if he's lost all control, with every cry of _Daddy_ riling him up even more. It's a sight to behold, Brett thinks. They've known each other for so many years, and Eddy Chen never fails to keep on surprising him.

Eddy's holding Brett's thighs up, fingers digging into the soft skin as he fucks him. The material of Eddy's jeans is rough against Brett's skin, and Brett clenches down on him, knowing that Eddy is desperately chasing release. 'Brett,' Eddy pants, nails digging into Brett's skin. 'I can't,' he gasps. 'I'm going to, _fuck_ —'

Brett laughs, voice shaky. Fuck, he's not going to last, not with Eddy fucking him like this. He's tugging wildly at the bedsheets, one hand stroking his cock as Eddy thrusts into him. It's as if Eddy's setting him on fire, and all Brett can do is to throw any form of thinking out of the window and just _feel_. He opens his eyes, looking straight at Eddy. 'Come inside me, _Daddy_.'

Eddy does.

'You really liked that, didn't you?' Brett asks later, peering curiously at Eddy, glasses sliding down his nose.

'Y-yeah,' Eddy mumbles, avoiding Brett's gaze.

'All you had to do was to ask,' Brett teases. 'Although I do appreciate the effort you put into changing the name of your wifi hotspot.'

'For the record, that wasn't me,' Eddy replies. Is he pouting? Fuck, he is, and it's adorable.

'Oh?'

'Can't say that I didn't appreciate it though,' Eddy follows up.

Brett chuckles. ' _Daddy_ , huh. Maybe next time, let's try it in Chinese. _Baba_ ,' he says, deliberately making his tone as suggestive as possible. Nothing like what he had used earlier on, when he had called out _Baba_ in the cafe, sounding like a lost child.

'Next time,' Eddy answers, sounding mortified, and Brett grins.

**Author's Note:**

> \- twoset is bach!!! and thus i have new fic written ig orz  
> \- let's be [friends](https://www.twitter.com/_vandoorne)? ;;


End file.
